they call this victory checkmate
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: Rose Weasley has no time for prejudice, especially when it comes to chess :: Written for Technology Discovery at Camp Potter


_Written for Camp Potter, Technology Discovery: write about Rose Weasley (prompts: Chess, pumpkin juice, the Burrow, necessary, "stop looking at me like that")_

* * *

The first time Rose Weasley plays chess, it is in the living room of the Burrow with a background of noise. Her dad has tried to teach her before, when she was smaller and younger, but it's today that it clicks.

She loves this, the lengthy pause in between each move, the way her father stares at the board. She loves the way her family all lose to him and curse about it out of the children's earshot.

She wants to win.

* * *

She beats her uncle Percy on the eve of her 10th birthday and the entire family burst into chaos, hollering and screaming and celebrating.

She doesn't know who puts her on their shoulders but suddenly she's airborne, staring down at giddy faces.

This is almost the moment she's been wanting but not yet. Not quite yet.

* * *

Rose likes the way the hat reads her mind thoughtfully, murmuring quietly. The entire great hall is staring at her, the first Granger-Weasley to be sorted. She's a legacy.

But the hat doesn't care about any of that. It sees her, her ambitions and kindness and thoughts, the memories she's forgotten about.

The hat hums thoughtfully and it reminds Rose of her aunt Luna, seemingly distracted until it turns out to be sharper and cleverer than you've ever imagined.

"You could be a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, Ms. Granger-Weasley. You certainly possess the capabilities for both."

Rose pauses at that, staring blankly at nothing as she thought. The great hall was impatiently murmuring already but Rose didn't give them a second of thought. This was deciding her future. This was necessary.

"Clever, aren't you," the hat said thoughtfully and Rose smiled. Her mind was always something she took pride in.

"A wit beyond measure is a mans greatest treasure," the hat said distantly and Rose had the feeling she was intruding on a memory she was never meant to be a part of.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called.

* * *

There weren't a lot of people to play chess with in Hogwarts. Sure, at first there were, but after seeing Rose's abilities, there was only a trickle of available opponents; some stubborn kids and a few competitive upperclassman.

A quiet voice interrupted her thoughts. "Can I play with you?"

Rose glanced up and winced at she saw her potential opponent. Blonde hair, silver eyes and a surname her father hates. Scorpius Malfoy, ravenclaw genius and loner.

Don't get too friendly with him, her dad had said. Well, Rose had no time for prejudice, especially when it came to chess.

Rose raises her eyebrow. "You want to play with me?"

Scorpius flushed. "Stop looking at me like that! I just want to play and nobody even wants to talk to me!"

Rose grinned. "Well, take a seat and prepare to taste defeat, Scorp."

Scorpius looked surprised at the nickname but sat down primly anyways.

 _(He didn't taste defeat but she did. It didn't feel too good, but the company made up for it)_

 _(She won eventually and then he won and it was a cycle that tasted like learning and opportunity and friendship)_

* * *

"Ready to play, Rosie?" Her father teased as the sat in the living room if the Burrow, drinking pumpkin juice and inhaling biscuits.

"I'm ready dad. Trust me, I've improved," Rose shot back.

The entire family had gathered around them, placing bets. Nobody but Lily, Rose's mom, Uncle Percy and her favourite uncle Charlie had voted for Lily.

It went by slowly. Her move. Her dad's. Her dad had years of experience but Rose had a year's worth of learning strategies in the common room and all of Scorpius's earnest advice.

And then Rose saw it and her breath caught. Her dad's king was open and "checkmate."

The room erupted into noise once more. Uncle Percy and Uncle Charlie grinned smugly, Lily preened happily and Rose's mother laughed.

Her dad looked between suspicious and shocked, his mouth hanging open. "Where did you learn that technique?"

Rose grinned, as reckless as a Gryffindor and as cunning as any Slytherin. "From Scorpius Malfoy, of course."

Her dad fell off the couch and Rose laughed as the room was louder than ever. Her lack of prejudice had payed off.


End file.
